Angel (Homestuck)
Angels are large, limbless dragon-like beings with avian wings, perhaps in reference to Quetzalcoatl, the "winged serpent", a god in Mesoamerican mythology. They can either be black, as seen on Eridan's planet, or white, as seen with Jake. They were first introduced as a concept when Sollux described them as , also claiming that Whether this applies to these Angels, cherubs, or both is currently unclear. They later appear as game constructs in the Land of Wrath and Angels, where Eridan proceeds to insist on killing them all. They can endure remarkable amounts of damage, able to survive up to a minute of sustained fire from Ahab's Crosshairs before dying, and don't drop any Grist, possibly indicating that they were not meant to be fought. : : : : : : : It is likely that Eridan's dancestor Cronus Ampora also had angels on his planet; Aranea said that at one point Cronus , and the angels she talked about are presumably game constructs like those on Eridan's planet. , while talking to Rose, once Eridan, asking This suggests that Eridan's later "scientific" abilities and murderous breakdown were caused by his interactions with the angels; this parallels how implied the Horrorterrors influenced Rose. Angels, thus, may even have an insidious influence similar or complementary to that of the Horrorterrors, though the lack of attention paid to them by the plot makes this uncertain. The Angels told Eridan a prophecy of the "Lord of all Angels," and Eridan assumes this was referring to Jack Noir . Considering the cherubs in Aranea Serket's story had large angel like wings, and Kurloz Makara's mentioning of "angels of double death" in reference to cherubs, it's very possible that Eridan was incorrect and this prophecy actually referred to the cherubs, likely himself. The trolls mistaking Jack for seemed to be a common mistake post-Hivebent, as they viewed Jack himself as an indestructible demon. Trivia *Eridan claims the angels were This may be a reference to Doctor Who's Weeping Angels, malevolent creatures that move so fast that they can travel a significant distance if you so much as blink, especially since Eridan also said . *Angels seem to be heavily tied to the Hope aspect. **Cronus Ampora, Eridan's ancestor and another Hope player, had the same Angels on his planet. **Similar angels after Aranea forcibly heals Jake, unleashing his full Page of Hope potential. **The symbol for Hope is a pair of white wings. *The black and white coloring of the angels, the dichotomy of the positive and negative connotation that they hold on Earth and Alternia respectively, as well as their ties to exclusively the destructive or protective Cherubim through the Hope aspect might suggest that angels can be tied to the positive or negative connotations of Hope; **Eridan's black angels might reflect his status as the destroyer of Hope, and an antithesis of Hope relating to the similarly black-winged conqueror Cherubs. **Jake's white angels might reflect his status as a believer in and source of Hope, relating to the similarly white-winged protector Cherubs. **The angels might also be affected by the player's dream kingdom, as Eridan is a Derse dreamer and the Derseites have black carapaces, and the Prospitians have white carapaces, like Jake's white angels. *It's possible that they can Category:Homestuck species